iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Sky Studios
Blue Sky Studios is a Connecticut-based CGI animation company, which makes the Ice Age movies. It is a subsidiary of 20th Century Fox, and a division of Walt Disney Studios, owned by The Walt Disney Company. However, this studio, along with 21st Century Fox-related assets (including 20th Century Fox and FX Networks), was soon to acquired by Fox Corporation. History Blue Sky Studios was founded in February 1987 by animators that had done work on the Disney film Tron: Chris Wedge, Carl Ludwig, Dr. Eugene Troubetzkoy, Alison Brown, David Brown and Michael Ferraro, during their employment at Mathematical Applications Group, Inc.. During the late 1980s and 90s, the studio focused chiefly on television commercials such as Chock Full O' Nuts, M&M/Mars, and United States Marine and visual effects in a number of films. Blue Sky merged into 20th Century Fox in 1997. Their first feature movie was Ice Age, which was released in 2002 and distributed by Fox. It has since then been solely focused on animated features. For 20th Century Fox's 75th anniversary, Blue Sky did a new 20th Century Fox logo with an extra searchlight and palm trees. This logo was first seen on Avatar. On March 20th 2019, Blue Sky Studios was acquired by The Walt Disney Company as part of their acquisition of 21st Century Fox. On the following day, Disney announced that Blue Sky Studios and its parent company 20th Century Fox Animation would be integrated as units within the Walt Disney Studios with Co-Presidents Andrea Miloro and Robert Baird continuing to lead the studio reporting to Walt Disney Studios Chairman Alan Horn. Filmography ''Ice Age'' franchise * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Untitled sixth Ice Age film (TBA) ''Ice Age'' shorts * Gone Nutty (2003) * No Time For Nuts (2006) * Surviving Sid (2008) * Scrat's Continental Crack-up (2010) * Scrat's Continental Crack-up: Part 2 (2011) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) * Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe (2015) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) Rio Films * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) Other movies * Robots (2005) * Horton Hears A Who! (2008) * Epic (2013) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Ferdinand (2017) * Spies in Disguise ''(2019, first film under Disney) * ''Nimona ''(2021) Other shorts * ''Bunny (1998) * Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty (2005) * Umbrellacorn (2013) Trivia * Blue Sky's pre-2009 movie-making pattern is quite similar to that of Pixar's, down to the year window in which each feature film is released. ** Compare Ice Age (2002) to Toy Story (1995), being a highly original and successful debut for both animation companies. ** Compare Robots (2005) to A Bug's Life (1998), three years after the previous feature film and slightly less appealing and successful, but still magical. ** Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) compares to Toy Story 2 (1999). Only a year after the last feature film, both films are sequels to the first feature films, and both are subject to critical acclaim. ** Two years later, Pixar released Monsters, Inc. in 2001 and Blue Sky released Horton Hears a Who! in 2008. Both films are Pixar and Blue Sky's fourth feature films and are also highly successful too. References External links * Official website * Blue Sky Studios at the Internet Movie Database * Blue Sky Studios Wiki Category:Companies